1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical blind, and more particularly to a vertical blind that includes two end pieces mounted in two opposite ends of a track. The end piece is one integral piece and is easily installed.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional vertical blind in accordance with the prior art comprises a track (40) adapted to be mounted on a ceiling. The transverse cross section of the track (40) is an inverted U-shape, and the track (40) includes two sides each having a lateral rail (41) formed inwardly on the lower end of the track (40). An end piece (60) is attached to each end of the track (40). A shaft (42) extends through multiple clamps (43) and includes two ends respectively secured in the corresponding end piece (60). The clamp (43) is slidably mounted on the rail (41) in the track (40) and clamps a vertical slat (50). The clamp (43) has a plate (431) vertically received inside the track (40). A holder (70) is mounted on each end piece (60) to hold the nearest clamp (43) in place.
The end piece (60) includes a protrusion (61) extending into the track (40) and a hole (62) defined in the protrusion (61) to receive the end of the shaft (42). The protrusion (61) is cubic and has two sides each parallel to the side of the track (40). Each side of the protrusion (61) has a groove (610) defined in the top for connecting the holder (70).
The holder (70) includes a bottom plate (71) with two ends each having a side plate (72) extending to abut the side of the protrusion (61) of the end piece (60). A lateral hook (73) extends inward from the free end of the side plate (72) to be received in the groove (610) for mounting the holder (70) on the end piece (60). A bridge (710) extends horizontally from the bottom plate (71) of the holder (70). The bridge (710) includes one side opposite to the bottom plate (71) having two opposite ends each having an arm (74) extending into the track (40). Each of the arms (74) has an indent (75) defined to engage the plate (431) of the nearest clamp (43) to hold the nearest clamp (43) in place.
However, the strength of the holder is weak and easily broken during assembly. The end piece and the holder are two pieces that must be made separately and assembled before attaching the holder to the end of the track. Consequently, the conventional end piece for a vertical blind takes a lot of time and money to manufacture and assemble.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional vertical blind.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved vertical blind that has two integrated end pieces respectively attached to the opposite ends of a track of the vertical blind. The track is adapted to be mounted on a ceiling. The vertical blind comprises multiple clamps partially slidably received in the track for clamping vertical slats. The end pieces secured in two opposite ends of the track holds the nearest clamp in place. A shaft is rotatably received in the track and has two ends each connected to the corresponding end piece. The end piece of the present invention is easily made and assembled to save time and the cost of manufacturing.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.